


Into The Pit

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: I'm Sorry [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Resurrection, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Jason returns to The Lazarus Pit. But this time, he's not the dead one.*PLEASE READ TAGS**





	Into The Pit

“Can you bring him back?”

Talia was silent as she looked over the corpse laid out on the table between her and Jason. Jason quickly lost his patience.

“Talia!” he snapped.

Talia remained calm as she looked up at Jason. “How long has he been dead?”

Jason blinked. “What?”

“How long,” Talia said slowly, as though speaking to a child. “Has he. Been dead?”

“Uh...two weeks, I think?” Jason shook his head. “Look, can you bring him back or not?”

“I can,” Talia replied calmly. “But I am not sure of the result when he comes back.”

Jason frowned. “What do you mean?”

Talia heaved a sigh. “You came back angry, remembering everything, because you had not been dead for long.”

“You’re saying he won’t remember anything?”

“He will not remember his death,” Talia clarified. “It will be, to him, like it never happened. Though he may dream of the fall. Are you and everyone else prepared to deal with that?”

“Yes,” Jason said confidently.

Talia nodded. “Very well then. Let’s go.”

 

……….

 

They changed Dick into a loose t-shirt and sweatpants and Jason changed into the same. After all, he had every intention of getting into The Pit with Dick.

“I’m not letting him wake up alone in a pool of green with assassins gazing down on him,” Jason explained when Talia looked him over.

“Of course,” Talia said simply, nodding as she led Jason down the twists and turns until the entered the large marble room. Barely a minute inside and Jason was already sweating from the spa like heat of the room.

Of The Pit which burned green into the backs of Jason’s eyes.

Or maybe that was Pit Madness. He wasn’t sure.

“His head will not need to be submerged,” Talia explained as Jason made his way down the large marble staircase. “The rest of his body, however, will be.”

“Yeah, I got it,” Jason grumbled. He stood quietly on the bottom step before glancing at Talia who stood behind him. “How long will it take?”

“He will need to remain submerged until his eyes open and he breathes,” Talia explained, watching as Jason waded into the Lazarus Pit. “Do keep in mind that one may happen before the other. They will not necessarily happen together.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Jason said, waving her off. “I got it.” he continued into The Pit until the water was up to his shoulders and swiftly adjusted Dick so his head wasn’t under. “And now we wait?”

Talia gave a short nod of confirmation. “Now we wait.”

  
  


……….

 

On the other side of the world, in Bludhaven, Batman was breaking into the office of Dick’s therapist, finding her files and audio recordings of sessions, copying them, and getting out.

“Did you get them?” Barbara asked when he came back to the cave. 

“Yes,” he replied, setting them down so Barbara could set up one of the tapes. They listened to one after another, most filled with Dick crying while he spoke before there was one that caught their attention.

 

**Dr. Marcus** : Have you ever attempted before, Dick?

**Dick** : Once.

**Dr. Marcus** : How old were you?

**Dick** : Thirteen. No one...no one thought much of it. No one saw it as an attempt. I...I didn’t see it as an attempt.

**Dr. Marcus** : What did you see it as?

**Dick** : *barely audible on the recording* practice

**Dr. Marcus** : So you would say you’ve been planning this since you were thirteen? Almost fifteen years?

**Dick:** No

**Dr. Marcus:** No?

**Dick** : I’ve been...planning since I was eight. Since my parents fell.

**Dr. Marcus** : Have you been planning to fall since then?

**Dick** : No. But...what other way is there? From the moment my parents hit the ground, I knew I had to go out the same way.

 

“Enough,” Bruce said gruffly, turning it off and nearly breaking it. He was silent for a long time. “Where’s Tim?”

“He texted me and said he’s on his way back from talking with Dick’s second contact,” Barbara replied. 

“Damian?”

“Probably meditating or punching something.”

“Indeed, Master Damian is out meditating in the garden,” Alfred replied as he approached.

“And Jason?” Bruce asked.

Barbara opened and closed her mouth before frowning. “I...don’t know.”

 

………

 

“Dick, come on, it’s alright,” Jason soothed as Dick’s eyes flew open and he gasped loudly, flailing. “Look at me.”

“Jay?” Dick asked weakly, voice hoarse. His eyes - green as The Pit but slowly fading back to blue - flicked nervously around the room. “Where-where are we?”

“Everything's alright,” Jason soothed instead, holding Dick to his chest as he made his way towards the staircase where two of Talia’s ladies in waiting stood with towels in hand. “Everything is going to be okay now.”

“What happened?” Dick asked again as Jason slowly helped him stand up, quickly wrapping the large towel around him. “Where are we?”

“We’re okay,” Jason said firmly, placing a hand on Dick’s chin to force him to look at Jason. “You’re absolutely fine.”

“Jason,” Dick said firmly.

“What do you remember?”

Dick was quiet. “You shot me.”

_ In the leg.  _ Jason finished silently, though aloud he nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I did. I got angry and you were between me and my target. But...but you’re better now.”

“Where are we?”

“You’ve been in a coma, sort of.” Jason was really avoiding the ‘where are we’ question. “What month was that?”

“January.”

_ Only seven months.  _ Jason thought to himself.  _ He’s only lost seven months of his memory. Which means...is that enough? Has he forgotten enough? _

“Yeah, it’s July now,” Jason said, nodding. “You’ve just…”

“I thought you shot me in the leg,” Dick said quietly. “But I blacked out from pain.”

“Yeah, I shot you again,” Jason said, shaking his head. “I’m a really shitty brother.”

“Jason-”

“Come on,” Jason said, wrapping an arm around Dick’s shoulders and turning to guide him up the stairs, blocking Dick’s view of The Pit. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
